


Les reines du roc et du sel 2

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Series: Les reines du roc et du sel [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Shireen se trouvais désormais sur les îles de fer, apprenant une autre vie et régnant aux côtés de Yara. Mais une autre menace arrive, nécessitant une nouvelle guerre.
Relationships: Yara Greyjoy/Shireen Baratheon
Series: Les reines du roc et du sel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889269





	Les reines du roc et du sel 2

**Les reines du roc et du sel 2**

Quatre mois après la fin de la guerre contre les Lannister et leurs alliés, Yara avait reçu un corbeau en provenance directe de Châteaunoir : le Mur était attaqué par les sauvageons. Theon lui avait expliqué plusieurs fois qu'ils se faisaient de plus en plus menaçants et qu'il en avait déjà tués plusieurs dans le bois aux loups.

\- Que vas-t-on faire, Yara ? lui demanda Shireen

\- Ce que nous avons toujours dut faire, nous battre pour survivre.

Victarion Greyjoy, la main et oncle de la fer-née, arriva alors, sa fidèle hache accrochée à sa ceinture. Il était suivi par Ser Harras, le capitaine de la garde des deux reines.

\- Préparez la flotte, lui dit-elle, nous allons remonter la Mer du Crépuscule jusqu’à la Laiteuse.

\- Mon père va débarquer à Fort-Levant, leur apprit la biche

\- Alors ils sont faits comme des rats.

\- Non, Oncle Victarion. Si Châteaunoir tombe alors ils auront les défenses du Mur pour les protéger et ils détruiront le Nord. Envoyez un corbeau à mon frère Theon, qu’il mobilise une garnison pour aller défendre le Mur.

\- Mais le Nord se relève à peine de la dernière guerre, remarqua Shireen, ils n’auront pas assez d’hommes pour nous aider. Qui plus est, ce serait normalement à mon père de lui en faire la demande.

\- Parfois, les liens familiaux sont plus importants que ceux entre un suzerain et son vassal. Oncle Victarion, vous allez rejoindre Winterfell pour prévenir Theon et lui demander combien d’hommes il peut mettre à notre disposition, puis vous ferez route jusqu'au Mur. Préviens ton père que notre flotte va se rendre à Tour Ombreuse, Shireen.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout les navires étaient prêt à partir. Leur reine se trouvait encore au château de Pyk, en train d’aiguiser son épée.

\- Yara, murmura son amante, tu n’es pas obligée d’y aller.

\- Si je n’y vais pas alors je ne serais pas une bonne reine.

\- Alors ne sois pas une bonne reine.

\- Mais Shireen …

\- Non ! la coupa-t-elle, je … je m’inquiète pour toi. Et si il t’arrivait quelque chose là-vas ? Et que tu mourrais ?

\- Mes oncles te protègeront, Shireen, ils en ont fait le serment. Et je serais vite de retour.

\- Tu ne comprends strictement rien, murmura la brune avant de quitter les lieux

Elle alla s’enfermer dans sa chambre qui était toujours gardée par Ser Lyanna Mormont et se blottit dans son lit. Le lendemain matin, Yara était partie.

La fer-née venait de débarquer devant Tour Ombreuse avec ces hommes. Et rapidement, elle se mit en marche. Ils n'avaient pas une seconde à perdre, plus ils tardaient et plus il y avait de chance que les sauvageons ne parviennent à franchir massivement le Mur. Au bout de quelques jours, ils furent enfin en vue de Châteaunoir.

\- Ma reine, nous y sommes.

\- En effet, Dunstan. Je sais que nous sommes à notre désavantage ici, mais nous n’avons pas le choix. Vous souvenez-vous de la tentative désespérée de Lord Tywin Lannister lors de la victoire du roi Stannis à la Néra ?

\- Oui. Bien.

\- Ser Harras, restez à mes côtés s’il vous plaît.

\- Oui, ma reine.

C’est alors que Baelor Noirmarées, qui était parti en éclaireur, revint avec ces deux hommes.

\- Le siège a déjà commencé, ma reine.

\- Alors en avant. Ce sera probablement la dernière bataille pour beaucoup d'entre-vous, mais n'oubliez pas que nous combattons aussi pour ceux qui sont restés en arrière.

Yara eu une pensée pour sa reine en prononçant ces mots puis elle dégaina son épée et se jeta au combat. Son oncle Victarion et l’armée du Nord devaient avoir rejoint la garde, avec ces renforts la bataille serait déjà plus équilibrée. Elle planta sa lame dans un premier sauvageon, puis la retira et para un coup qui allait lui faucher les jambes. Elle mit toute sa force dans son épée et fit voler l’arme de son adversaire et planta la sienne entre ces deux yeux. Elle vit Ser Harras être blessé à la jambe et se jeta sur la femme qui allait l’abattre puis elle releva son chevalier.

\- Vous allez bien, Ser Harras ?

\- Oui, ma reine.

\- Alors continuez à vous battre, et ne mourrez pas.

Elle esquiva une flèche qui finit sa course à l’endroit où se trouvait son pied quelques secondes plus tôt et bloqua un coup de hache. La bataille s’éternisa et la fer-née finit rapidement couverte de sang. Et lorsque l’armée de Stannis Baratheon fut arrivée, s’en fut fini des sauvageons. Mance Rayder, leur roi, fut capturé et emmené à Port-Réal, tandis que les autres chefs sauvageons qui acceptaient de se soumettre à l’autorité du roi légitime des sept couronnes obtinrent des terres dans les régions qui avaient été dévastées par la guerre. Le magnar, c’est à dire le chef d’un clan sauvageon, des thenns, Sigorn, épousa la jeune Alys Karstark, dernière héritière de la maison Karstark, et Munda, l’une des filles de Tormund Fléau-d'Ogres, épousa Lord Olyvar Frey des Jumeaux.

Les fer-nés restèrent quelques jours de plus sur le Mur, le temps de gérer les conséquences de la bataille puis ils partirent. Jon Snow, qui avait été élu Lord commandant de la garde de nuit face à Ser Alliser et Janos Slynt, demanda à certain d’entre-eux de garnir la forteresse de Griposte qui manquait cruellement d’hommes, ce que Yara accepta. Les marcheurs blancs arrivaient et il fallait que la garde soit prête à les combattre. La grande guerre était proche.

Sur le chemin du retour, Yara se remémora sa dispute avec Shireen avant son départ. Elle aurait des excuses à lui faire lorsqu’elles se retrouveraient. Elle comprenait ce que la biche avait essayé de lui dire après avoir vu son fidèle Ser Harras mourir des suites de ces blessures, aucun d’eux n’étaient immortels. Elle ne mourrait pas, elle le jurait. Car si cela arrivait …


End file.
